Generally, when a stricture, and the like occurs in a tubular tissue of a body such as a blood vessel, hematogenous disorder is caused or the tubular tissue is occluded, and thus in the worst case, it is likely to lead to the death In this case, the related art removes a lesion by a surgical operation and replaces a removed portion with an artificial construction and therefore has a problem in that a big scar remains in surgery areas, convalescence is required for a considerable period of time, and the like.
Recently, therefore, a non-surgical treatment method for performing a stent operation has been proposed. An example of the stent operation apparatus for performing a stent operation may include an apparatus 201 illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As illustrated, the stent operation apparatus 201 includes a fixed pipe 231 disposed therein and a moving pipe 233 inserted into an outer side thereof, and is configured to move a stent S charged between a front end of the fixed pipe 231 and the moving pipe 233.
To this end, as illustrated, the fixed pipe 231 has the front end provided with a streamlined guide tip 243, in which a front end just behind the guide tip 243 is provided with a stent sheet 241 for charging the stent S while the stent sheet 241 being diameter-reduced and a rear end thereof is provided with a fixed handle (not illustrated) for gripping. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the moving pipe 233 is inserted to slidably move on the fixed pipe 231 until an inner portion of the guide tip 234 is sealed while contacting the rear end of the guide tip 243 and is formed in a hollow pipe body and a rear end thereof is attached with a moving handle (not illustrated).
Therefore, when the stent operation apparatus 201 according to the related art intends to perform the stent S operation, first, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the moving pipe 233 pushes the operation apparatus 201 into a tubular tissue such as a blood vessel V in an arrow direction in a sealing state in which the moving pipe 233 adheres up to a projection 247 of the fixed pipe 231 so that the stent S charged therein is accurately positioned at a lesion.
Next, when the moving pipe 233 is pulled in an arrow direction of FIG. 2 to relatively move backward with respect to the fixed pipe 231, the stent S charged in the stent sheet 241 is extended by elasticity of the stent S itself while the stent sheet 241 is opened, and at the same time, is separated from the sheet 241 to press a lesion to the outside and extend a lumen of the blood vessel V blocked due to a lesion, thereby ending the stent S operation.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when the stent operation apparatus 201 according to the related art as described above operates the stent S, a tissue of a lesion pushed to the outside by the stent S after a predetermined time elapses grows between meshes of the stent S to cause a re-stricture at the lesion.
To solve the above problem, a pre-operation cauterizing and necrotizing a lesion using a cauterization electrode apparatus is performed, and then the stent S operation is performed to prevent the above re-stricture. However, for this purpose, since a pre-operation of charging and removing an electrode needle of the cauterization into a blood vessel needs to be performed, efficiency of the operation such as an increase in a burden to a patient or an operator and an increase in operation cost due to the pre-operation may be reduced.